


Surprise?

by orphan_account



Category: Tangled (2010), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canonical Child Abuse, Community: disney_kink, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After being married to Felix for a year, Tamora learns he has a daughter. So does Felix.Written for a prompt asking for fic where "someone who donated their egg/sperm cells years ago meet one of the adult children they're genetically related to." I went into this with intentions of humor, but it wound up being 100% hurt/comfort and angst with fluff.





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of artistic license with how sperm banks function. Brunette!Rapunzel because why not? Human!Maximus, also because why not?

Tamora couldn’t help smiling as she looked around the coffee shop. It was one of those cozy, kind of hipster-artsy places, and while the latter part of that didn’t really play into either her or Felix’s wheelhouse, her husband was definitely all about ‘cozy’. Once upon a time, Tamora would have found that pointless, but being with Felix had allowed her to get in touch with a part of herself she thought she’d lost along with her first husband.  
  
But here she was, with him, in the coffee shop that had become a regular go-to for their dates. And she could honestly say she was happy about it. Felix was recounting a story from work - life as a superintendent was more interesting than Tamora would have assumed, really - and he was so animated in telling the tale that neither noticed when the bell above the shop door rang, announcing the presence of a new patron. Usually, Tamora’s instincts from her military time meant she’d still glance over to see who had entered, but Felix was just  _that_  endearing.  
  
“Um, hello! Excuse me.” Felix stopped mid-story to look up at a young woman who had approached the table, and Tamora glanced over at well, albeit with a bit more edge in the way she looked at her. “Hi! Sorry to interrupt, I just… Are you Felix Thompson?”  
  
“I surely am!” Felix said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss…?”  
  
“Rapunzel. Just, uh, just Rapunzel.”  
  
“Well, Miss Rapunzel, this is my wife, Tamora.”  
  
“Hey,” Tamora said cautiously. She was no longer annoyed over the interruption, but something about this situation seemed… Unusual.  
  
“Right, of course! Your neighbor said you were married… Um, the really tall, big guy? Ralph, I think? Sorry, I’d usually remember, I’m just…” The girl fiddled with her fingers. “...Kind of nervous. Anyway, he was the one who told me I’d probably find you here! I hope it’s okay that I’m kind of just, you know, coming up to you like this.”  
  
“Oh, now, don’t you worry about it!” Felix assured her.  
  
“So, why were you looking for Felix, anyway?” Tamora asked. Rapunzel blushed.  
  
“Well… Right, that part. Um, okay, this is going to sound really… I don’t even know.” Rapunzel took a deep breath. “Okay, so… Well. I’m your daughter. Surprise?”   
  
Judging by the expression on Felix and Tamora’s faces, ‘surprise’ was the right word, indeed.  
  
Tamora slowly looked over at Felix, eyebrows raised. “You wanna explain this one?”  
  
“Well, gee…” Felix furrowed his brow. “I would if I could. Um, are you sure you’re not mistaken, Miss Rapunzel?”  
  
“I’m sure. I found the paperwork that my mothe- The paperwork with the information.  _Your_  information. From your sperm bank donation?” She smiled awkwardly. “I’m sorry, this is really crazy, I know. If you want me to leave, I can.”  
  
“No, no!” Felix leapt up from his chair, gesturing for Rapunzel to sit. “I just… Jeepers. I’d just about forgotten I’d done that.” Rapunzel stood in place, and Felix gestured to the chair again. She shook herself a bit before she finally sat.  
  
Tamora looked from her Rapunzel to her husband and back again. Hair color aside, there wasn’t much of a resemblance, but perhaps the girl looked more like her mother. Really, it didn’t matter.  
  
“How old are you, Rapunzel?” she asked.  
  
“Eighteen,” Rapunzel said to her knees.  
  
“Look at me, kiddo.”  
  
Rapunzel looked up. “Eighteen," she repeated.  
  
“And this isn’t crap? Your story, I mean… It’s true?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I don’t see why she’d lie,” Felix spoke up. Tamora nodded in agreement. It was just such a shock to the system. Sure, this girl was old enough that she didn’t need anyone to raise her. Besides, it sounded like she had a mother who was part of her life. Maybe. Still, her husband had a daughter? It was a lot to take in.  
  
She could see that Felix was just as overwhelmed, though he was trying to hide it for Rapunzel’s sake. “Why now, then?”  
  
Rapunzel bit her lip, at a loss for words, and Felix put a hand on her shoulder with only slight hesitation. “Hey, now, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell us if it’ll make you blue.” And at that, Rapunzel started to cry. Tamora and Felix exchanged panicked looks, and Felix withdrew his hand. “Oh, no, no, don’t cry!”   
  
“I’m sorry,” Rapunzel sniffled. “It’s just-” She took a deep breath to calm herself. “It’s just overwhelming.”  
  
“You’ve got that right,” Tamora said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Look, Felix is right, kiddo - we’re not going to make you talk about anything. But if you want to let us know what’s up, you can. It might make this a little easier.”  
  
Rapunzel sat up a little straighter, and nodded her head. “Yes, you’re right. But please don’t feel like you have to do anything about this. Things are… Being taken care of.”  
  
“No more enigmatic talk, then.” Tamora said. “Let’s hear your story.”  
  
Rapunzel nodded. “Mother wanted to raise a child so badly. I’m just not sure she wanted to do it for the right reasons. I still don’t understand her reasoning, really,” she said, looking over to Felix as he pulled up an extra chair to sit back down. “But if I had to guess… I think she wanted someone who would love her and not leave, like everyone else in her life had.  
  
“The thing is, she  _really_  didn’t want me to leave. I wasn’t allowed to leave the house very much. I was even homeschooled. Mother always told me about how dangerous it was in the world beyond our home… And for most of my life, I believed her. I wanted to see things outside - the beaches, the forests, all of it - but I was terrified. I’d probably still be in that house with her if I hadn’t met Max and Eugene.  
  
“I wasn’t supposed to meet them, of course, because they weren’t friends of my mother. Those were the only people I ever got to see. But when Max and Eugene moved in next door, they saw me sitting near the window in my room. I guess after a few months, they noticed I never left. Max got suspicious, so Eugene… Kind of broke in one day when my mother wasn’t home.” Rapunzel laughed a half-forced laugh. “It was an interesting first meeting, for sure. But once I realized he wasn’t going to hurt me, we became friends. He’d sneak over when my mother was out, and sometimes he brought Max along. They taught me so much about the world, and I started to realize that my life wasn’t exactly normal.  
  
“It was really hard to leave, but I couldn’t stay once I knew how unhealthy it was. I lived with some friends of Eugene’s for a while, across town from my mother. But Max said she’d find me sooner or later, and I should really report her to someone. That part… Was even harder than leaving. But she’ll get help, now, I hope. And maybe someday she’ll be okay.”  
  
Tamora and Felix took a moment to digest all of this. At some point during Rapunzel’s story, Felix had returned his hand to Rapunzel’s shoulder, and now that she was done, he gave it a gentle squeeze. Tamora was barely able to keep from an outburst; she was disgusted and furious over this woman’s childhood, and reigning in her anger had never been her strong suit. Still, the last thing she wanted was to frighten Rapunzel. Finally, though, she did speak up.  
  
“Do you have a place to stay now?”  
  
“Yes. I’m staying with Eugene and Max. I didn’t come to find Felix for anything like that. I was just... I don’t know, I guess I was just hoping to find the other half of where I came from. I’ve always wanted to know, but Mother always got angry when I asked.”  
  
Tamora nodded. “Damnit, kiddo, you haven’t had it easy, had you?”  
  
“I’m okay,” Rapunzel said. “I really am; I’m seeing a therapist and everything. But… If it’s alright, I would like to get to know you guys. I know you’re not my parents. I mean, Felix is my dad, but not really. Still, it would be nice to have some connection to you. Both of you.”  
  
Felix glanced at Tamora, who was quick to nod, then looked back at Rapunzel. “Oh, Rapunzel, we’d be happy to be part of your life. However we fit in, we’ll be there.”  
  
“Absolutely,” Tamora agreed. “It’s going to take some getting used to, just knowing all of this, but that doesn’t mean we’re going to turn you away. We’d never.”  
  
“That’s my dynamite gal,” Felix said with a smile. Tamora cleared her throat, and Felix turned his attention back to Rapunzel. “Do you, uh… Do you like coffee?” Rapunzel nodded with a small smile. “Well, then, we’ll get you some, and we can keep talking here. Or we can get it to go, if you’d rather talk at our apartment. Whatever you’re comfortable with, Rapunzel.”  
  
“I’ll go buy a coffee. I can pay for it myself.” Rapunzel said as Felix began to protest. “But thank you, I appreciate it. All of it, and so much.” She got up, and Tamora couldn’t help but noticed she seemed skittish as she got in line.  
  
“I’d sure like to teach that ‘mother’ of hers a lesson.”  
  
“Tammy…”  
  
“Oh, come on, Felix! The poor kid’s a mess.”  
  
“Exactly. But she doesn’t need someone to teach her mom a lesson. She needs someone to help her adjust, now.”  
  
Tamora sighed. “I know. I know, it’s just… God. What kind of sick person does that to their kid?”  
  
Felix shrugged. “I can’t imagine bein’ that way, myself,” he admitted.  
  
“Hey,” Tamora said, “how are you doing with this? I mean, I know Rapunzel’s story was a lot to take in, but you did just find out you’re a father.”  
  
“I think I’m still in shock, to be honest. But I’m kind of happy, too. Is that crazy? I know we’ve decided not to have kids, but this way, we’re still making a difference for someone. And she seems like a good little lady. I think it’ll be nice; getting to know her and being part of her life.”  
  
“That’s not crazy. Well… Maybe a little.” Tamora playfully punched her husband’s arm. “It’s sweet.  _You’re_ sweet.” Felix blushed.  
  
Soon, Rapunzel returned with a mug of coffee. She seemed to relax, if only a bit, as she sat back down. If nothing else, she was calm enough to carry on some lighter conversation. Mostly, she asked questions about Felix and Tamora.  
  
They weren’t a family, yet, and probably never would be exactly that. But for Rapunzel, the support and kindness Felix and Tamora were already showing her were worth the world.


End file.
